


Lucky

by akirerae



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I suck at coming up with titles and summaries what else is new, M/M, Poor makoto nearly forgot his own birthday but lucky him haru remembered, chocolate cake, makotobday2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirerae/pseuds/akirerae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the little things that mean the most.</p>
<p>In which Makoto nearly forgets his own birthday but Haru reminds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to a dear friend who helped edit this.

It's nearly ten o'clock at night when Makoto finally trudged up to the steps to his dormitory. With back to back classes and his part time job, he barely had a chance to rest, let alone eat. As he fumbled for the right key to unlock the front door, Makoto couldn't help but belatedly think that he was forgetting something, that something was off.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Besides, he thought with a resigned sigh as he failed for the third time to get the key into the lock, he needed to focus all his strength and mental capacities on getting this door unlocked. His entire being was screaming for bed, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

After a few more failed attempts, Makoto finally managed to open the door, leaning against it as he stumbled into the room. He would have cried out in victory if he had the energy for it.

With difficulty, Makoto closed the door shut behind him and used the nearest wall for support as he took off his shoes. He picked them up and stifled a groan when his muscles cried out in protest. As he walked by the commune couch, he couldn't help but stop for a moment and stare at it longingly. He was tempted to just flop down on it and pass out right there, but he didn't want to deal with his roommates teasing him in the morning.

So with another quiet sigh, Makoto walked to his room as silently as he could. After another battle between lock and key, he was finally able to enter. He shucked his shoes aside to one corner of his room, shouldered his backpack right at the doorway, and groped around blindly to close the door. It wasn’t until he finally looked up to see where his bed was that Makoto realized that he wasn't alone.

“Haru!”

In response, Haru placed a finger to his lips, his eyes alight with a smile.

Oh-! Makoto quickly clamped a hand to his mouth. Right. His roommates.

Oh. He thought again as his eyes drifted downward. There was a large cake placed on top of a small folded table. His eyes quickly darted between Haru and the cake in disbelief, until his gaze finally set on Haru. His breath hitched as he took in the way the candles gently lit up the soft smile on the elder boy's face.

His tired state forgotten, Makoto dropped his hand to his side and walked forward, his eyes focused on the only thing that mattered: the beautiful boy smiling unabashedly at him. Makoto stopped a few centimeters short from the table, for once wishing that the cake- a chocolate cake, no doubt- didn't exist. It was the only thing stopping Makoto from crushing Haru with a hug.

“Happy birthday, Makoto.” Haru said in a soft, inexplicably fond voice as he turned his smile up at him.

Oh. So that's what he's forgetting. It wasn't like Makoto was ever fond of celebrating himself, but if the celebration happened like this, he would readily make an exception.

Haru huffed in amusement. He must have read the look on Makoto’s face. “You idiot.”

Makoto laughed sheepishly and said with a rather cheeky grin, “I know. I don't know what I'd do without you, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the -chan.” Haru replied out of reflex, his cheeks tinged with an adorable shade of pink. He broke their mini staring contest and mumbled, “Hurry up and make a wish.”

Suppressing a smile, Makoto hummed softly and bent down to blow out the candles.

Once the lights were out, Haru turned on the flashlight on his phone. As he pointed the lights toward the cake, Makoto couldn't help but marvel at what a masterpiece it was. Yet again, Makoto was highly reluctant to cut into it, let alone eat it.

“So what did you wish for?”

Haru’s voice brought him out of his internal musings. Makoto smiled and said almost teasingly, “You shouldn’t ask people what they wished for Haru, the wish won't come true.” His smile widened when he saw Haru open his mouth to apologize and he elaborated, “But if you have to know, I didn't wish for anything. I already have all that I could ever hope for.”

The look on Haru’s face was worth giving up chocolate for the rest of his life. Wide, ocean-blue eyes, flushed cheeks, and petal lips parted slightly in disbelief.

When Haru finally collected himself, he coughed softly and clicked his tongue. “Idiot.”

Makoto laughed quietly as he carefully moved the table aside and set it down at a safe distance. “Besides, I want to take a proper picture with it later. Is that alright?” He turned hopeful eyes to the raven.

Haru’s eyes narrowed, mainly out of embarrassment. “Fine.” He grumbled as he looked away. He moved aside to give Makoto room and said in a flat tone, “You need to stop overworking yourself though. I'm not helping you pay for any hospital expenses.”

Makoto laughed lightly as he crawled onto his bed. “Okay. I promise.”

Haru snuggled down into the sheets and gave a satisfied nod. After a short lull in the conversation, he mumbled, “You looked dead.” Upon seeing Makoto’s questioning look, he clarified in a slightly louder voice, “When you came in here.”

“Oh.” Makoto laughed quietly as he drew the sheets over the both of them. “Sorry, I'll definitely try to cut back on my workload,” he apologized sincerely as he wrapped an arm around Haru’s torso, “I feel guilty when you do things like this and we're not able to enjoy it as we should.”

Haru snuggled into Makoto’s chest and grunted, clearly uncomfortable with Makoto’s choice of words. “Just promise not to overwork yourself,” he said flatly as he curled his fingers into the front of Makoto’s shirt. “Don't add any unnecessary words.”

Don't talk yourself down.

Makoto’s face softened with a fond smile. “Okay.” He planted a soft kiss to the top of Haru’s head and after a moment of silence, mumbled, “You’re so good to me, Haru.” He nuzzled his cheek against the other's hair and sighed in content. “I’m really lucky to have you in my life.”

“Just go to sleep.” Was the response he received.

A smile split Makoto’s face as he watched Haru try to bury his face even further into his chest. The raven was probably trying to hide a pout and was probably thinking that he should be the one saying all these heartfelt things. Makoto chuckled softly at the thought as he stroked Haru’s hair. However, he was soon interrupted from his reverie by a rather stealthy yawn.

Haru winced slightly and took Makoto’s hand off his hand, lacing their fingers together instead. He placed their intertwined hands in between their chests and tilted his head up to place a heart melting kiss on Makoto’s chin.

“Go to sleep.” Haru whispered, his voice sounding almost too tender to be true to Makoto’s lethargic state of mind. “We can celebrate in the morning.”

Makoto slipped his eyes, which were suddenly very heavy with sleep, shut and hummed in assent. He snuggled up closer to Haru, relishing how nice the raven’s warm body felt against his own. 

They hardly ever said those words. It wasn't needed, not when every smile, every touch, every little action of genuine compassion and gratitude already spoke so much. However, in his late night stupor and absolute exhaustion, Makoto couldn't help but slur out:

“I love you.”

The reply took nearly a minute, and was coupled by a gentle sweep of his bangs and fingers lingering at his temple, but by then, Makoto was so far gone, he immediately kinned it to his imagination. Though, whether it was imagined or not, the response left a soft smile on Makoto’s face as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! And with two hours and 25 minutes to spare. Happy birthday Makoto!! You deserve the greatest happiness.
> 
> Also, thank you all who read this. I hope I did justice. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
